Whatever it Takes
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Conner and Megan have grown quite close over the last year. But after Megan walks in on a heartbreaking scene in the briefing room between Conner and the new team member, Conner may have driven her away. Supermartian. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Whatever it Takes  
**

**

* * *

**

_A strangled smile fell from your face_  
_It kills me that I hurt you this way_  
_The worst part is that I didn't even know_  
_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_  
_But if you can find a reason to stay..._

_

* * *

_

How could he be so stupid? So blind to what he had in front of him? This girl, this kind and caring girl had always been there for him and he now had let her down. Conner mentally kicked himself for this as he hurried down the corridor. Only minutes ago had he seen her and only minutes ago had the clone finally driven away the one person who care for him unconditionally.

And it only started like this.

Conner had been in the briefing room with the team's newest team member Wonder Girl, also known as Cassandra Sandsmark, for a private training session with her. Or at least he thought it was _supposed _to be a training session.

One minute they were trading blows and grappling on the floor and the next thing he knew Wonder Girl was grabbing his face and sudden had her mouth on his. Her eyes were closed in probable pleasure while he just laid there under her with his eyes open wide, unresponsive to her behavior.

The kiss was rough and awkward feeling. Like it was wrong. It was forward, too rushed. He didn't like it.

He had snapped out of his revive when Wonder Girl pulled away with a satisfied smile and lustful look in her clouded eyes. He noticed how different they were from Megan's natural innocent and bashfulness. Conner's mouth had twisted down in disdain, automatically he nudged her off of him so he could sit up on the floor. Rubbing the back of his neck sorely.

"Should we continue our _session_?" Wonder Girl had asked suggestively.

Conner ran his tongue over the roof his mouth, a bitter taste now resided in it. From over the Amazon's shoulder he saw a glimpse of red and green dart out of the briefing room. He knitted his brows together in confusion and replied, "No, I need to go."

"Why, we just started!" The blond had protested.

"Well, I need to go." Conner stated bluntly, standing up.

Cassie grounded her teeth, "But I thought you liked me..."

"When did I say that?" He quirked his brow at her.

"I... Well... You-You never said you didn't! You don't have a girlfriend so..." Cassie's voice trailed off.

Conner glared at her in annoyance. "That doesn't mean I like you. If I like someone, I tell them. Not just jump on them and kiss them without permission."

With that said he had turned on his heel and hurried out of the room, in the direction of the nearest bathroom to wash the bitter taste in his mouth. Conner silently cursed himself for not pushing Cassie away earlier and for not seeing her true motives behind the unnecessary training session.

When Conner had turned the corner he saw a familiar green figure leaning back against the wall with her usually cheery face was buried in tiny hands. He stopped a few feet away and cocked his head curiously to the side.

"Megan?" He said quietly.

He had watched her head snap up and blink at him. "Hm? Oh, hello, Superboy." she greeted in her usual cheerful tone.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I... Of course! Why would you ask me that?" She gave him a slight smile.

The clone fixed his gaze on her face. Despite the slightly dim lighting in the hallway he could clearly see her eyes were red around the edges and puffy like she had been crying. He certainly had the right to presume that the Martian was not feeling alright.

"Because you seem like you need to talk about something important. Did Kid try to kiss you again? I can break his collarbone again for you." Conner said, holding his fist up in a mock threat.

This won him a light giggle from Megan.

"No, no. It's fine... I'm alright." Conner watched her flinch slightly at her own words.

He sighed tiredly, "Okay, well, you did seem in hurry when you left the briefing room. I was telling Cassie..."

The strangled smile she had been wearing suddenly fell from her face.

"I... I hope you're happy, Superboy." She said quietly, dropping her gaze.

"What?" Conner replied.

"She's really amazing." Megan went on. "Strong, beautiful... blond. She's perfect for you."

"Wait, what?"

The Martian glanced back up at him, her eyes were fill with anguish. "I hope she makes you really, really happy."

Without another word Megan hurried down the hallway, leaving Conner standing alone in the hall.

* * *

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_  
_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_  
_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_  
_Start over, start over_

_

* * *

_

It had taken Conner at least fifteen minutes to figure it out. Like he had just put together a difficult puzzle. Megan had seen the kiss he had shared with Cassie. And thinking from her point of view he figured that Megan would think he had let the Amazon kiss him. And now she thought he and Cassie were together.

He felt suddenly guilty. Conner had grown comfortable with Megan. He talks to her very differently than he did the others. More kindly. Over the last two years he had to admit that he and the Green Martian had grown closer to one another than any other of the team members. That's what happens when two people live together for so long.

Megan trusted him more than anyone, she told him about her family and even showed him her true appearance at one point. In return Conner wasn't so shy or angry around her, he trusted her to read his mind, talk to her about what was causing him stress and even hugging him (which he enjoyed very much). Most nights they even stayed up late just sitting in the living room watching TV or reading a book together or just stayed there to enjoy each others company in silence.

She had even kissed him.

Yes, _Megan _had been his first kiss, not Cassie. It had happened less than a year ago after the team returned from a recon mission. He had been outside laying in the meadow stargazing and she had joined him. That's when she had admitted her feelings to him. She told him how safe and normal he makes her feel, how she thinks she would be lost without him and how she loves him for just being himself. And then after she shyly asked him to kiss her.

Conner had kissed her, softly and slowly. Making him feel like he had been flying. Hell, he was pretty sure had been in those mere moments of time. And when he broke the kiss and told her he may not yet love her but was beginning to. That had made she smiled brightly at him before giving him a longer, lingering kiss.

Now he's gone and drove her away, giving her a million reasons to leave him.

"What have I done?" He asked aloud, his voice carrying down the empty hallway. Mentally kicking himself into high gear, the clone rushed down the hallway after the Martian.

Conner ran right through the living room, interrupting Robin and Artemis's _Halo _marathon. He didn't bother to wait for Robin to stand up off the floor. The clone vaulted right over the Boy Wonder's head.

"Hey, Suppey! What's going on?" He heard Robin call after him.

"Where's Megan?" Conner replied.

"In her room, I think." Artemis said.

He shook his head and mumbled to himself, "I have to make things right. I can't lose her."

Conner headed towards the Martian's room with twice the normal speed he usually ran. As if his body weighed nothing and his desperation for Megan carried him. He skidded to a halt in front of Megan's room. He found the door open.

With a deep breath Conner poked his head inside. His heart stopped. Megan's bed was stripped clean of it's sheets and comforter, her dresser now stood ajar and her closet was empty.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" He turned back around to see Kaldur standing behind him with a distressed look on his face. "Kaldur, where is Megan?"

"She was heading to the ship bay... with bags." The merman said.

"Why?" Conner demanded.

"You tell me." Kaldur quirked his brow.

The clone threw his hands up in the air. "I don't have time for this!" And disappeared in a blur of black and red towards the ship bay.

* * *

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_And give me a break_  
_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

* * *

Now here he was, getting close to the ship bay.

Conner could hear the bay doors begin to slid open. Panicked, his heart hammered painfully within his chest, a realization hitting him. Megan was really planning on leaving the Justice Cave, leaving the team, leaving _him_.

"NO!" Conner shouted, bursting through the entryway to see the bio-ship already taking off through the bay doors. He followed it through the doorway out to stand on the cliff, legs straining against stiffness.

"Megan! Come back!" The bio-ship flew over his head without a care in the world.

Conner glanced over his shoulder and then at the cliff. Going back, or going down. He has one shot. Taking few steps back- he starts to run. As fast he can, his heartbeat pounding in his ears like drums. Just before the ledge of the cliff, he takes off and starts flying. He screams, arms outstretched in front of him, either waiting for the bio-ship or death.

And then he just stops. Right there in midair. Conner's just floating fifty, maybe sixty feet in the air. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips. He can't believe that he's flying. Then he notices the bio-ship is still flying away from him. Gritting his teeth, Conner kicks, he struggles forward in the air to pursue the Martian.

Taking in a another deep breath, Conner momentarily allowing to relax his body. To get used to the feeling of being weightless. Slowly he exhaled his breath and shot off after the ship, holding his fists out in front of him and legs together like an arrow being released from a taught bowstring.

The wind slaps against his cheeks, slightly sting his eyes but Conner ignores it, staying focused on the task on hand. He keeps flying until he's caught up with the dark red ship and latched his hold on one of the wings of the ship.

_Drop the ship!_ Conner begrudgingly taps into her mind.

_Wha? Conner, what are you doing? _She sounds genuinely surprised.

_Turn the ship around! _He repeated._  
_

_No, get off!  
_

_Where are you going?  
_

_To Watchtower, I need time to myself._

_That's bull and you know it! Come back to the Cave, you belong there! _Conner tightened his grip on the ship. It slows it's flight but it still keeps going.

_No, Conner, let go!_

_I'll break the ship if it means keeping you here!_

He hears her scoff, _If you did that than you would hurt me. I'm connected to the ship, remember?_

_Aw, Hell... Fine, I'll just hold on to the ship until you go back. You know I will!_

_Let go!_

_No._

_Conner!_

_Turn this ship around, and give me a moment to explain myself. If you still want to leave after, then I won't stop you... Maybe._

_... Fine! Just hold on._

_I don't plan on letting go. _Conner rested his head against the cool metal of the ship.

It takes less than five minutes for them to return to Happy Harbor, he keeps clutching the ship until she lands the ship in front of the Cave and exits the ship to stand in front of him. Conner jumped off of the wing and lands in front of Megan, quickly grabbing her hands.

"Please, Megan, listen to me." He said fiercely, afraid that she would phase right through him and ran back into her ship. "What you saw earlier... It wasn't what it looked like."

She said nothing, her hands trembling within his.

Conner continued, "Yes, Cassie had kissed me, I didn't kiss her back-"

"That's not how it looked to me." Megan shook her head. "Like I said she's perfect for you."

"No. It felt wrong, the kiss. I didn't like it. I don't like _her_." He said firmly.

Megan glared at him. "You kissed me first. Remember? Six months ago you kissed me and told me that you were beginning to fall in love with me. What happened to that, Conner? After Wonder Girl arrived two months ago you just stopped talking to me. You ignored me."

"I know, I know I did." He admitted guiltily. Desperate and not knowing what else to do, he fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But, please, please stay. I know you have a million reasons to leave me. The first and greatest reason is me being cold... Emo. All the time. And we both know that you deserve so much better than me. But, if you can find a reason to stay, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around."

She bit her lower lip. "Conner..."

"Believe me, I can change. Just, please, please stay here with me." Conner whispered, tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks.

For a few moments Megan was silent and it killed him.

* * *

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_  
_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_  
_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see."_  
_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_  
_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me."_

* * *

"Superboy... Conner," She said at last, cupping his face into her hands and tilted it up to looked at her. "If we're going to make this work. You're going to let me inside even though it hurts. Don't hide problems from me that you know I can help you with. Even when you think it will bother me, you have to talk to me about them."

"I..." He shifted his gaze towards his feet, blinking back more upcoming tears.

"Like it or not, it's the way it has to be." Megan slowly dropped her hands away from his face and shrugged. "You have to learn to love yourself before you can ever love me. Until then... I'll be in Watchtower."

Conner snapped his gaze back up to look at her and shook his head wildly. "No, no don't go." he said hoarsely. His throat was dry but he kept talking, "No, I need you here. With me. I need time to... Please, just don't go."

"I'm sorry, Conner. I've given you too much time to think about this." She shook her head, biting down on her lower lip. Her expression pained with sorrow. "I love you. I've always loved you, Conner... But I can't wait around forever for you to love me back, I've been waiting too long for that."

"Give me another chance, Megan. Stay, please, stay!" He quickly stood up, swooping her up into his arms and holding her tightly against him. Never wanting to let go.

"Conner!" She gasped, trying to push him away.

"No. Just, no." The clone shook his head. "I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around. I know what's at stake and I know that I let you down. But that will never happen again. I won't let another woman kiss me if she's not you."

Megan slowly began to cease her struggling and sighed, "What do you want from me, Conner?"

"I want you, I want you to stay here with the team... With me. I don't care about Cassandra or Artemis or... Or any other woman. I care about you." Conner let out a shuddering breath, looking her straight in the eyes. "I... I love you, Megan."

"You... You're lying to me, aren't you?" She whispered, shaking her head. "You would say anything to get me to stay."

"Yes, I would say anything to get you to stay here with me but no, I'm not lying to you. I would never lie to you." He cupped her face with his hand and pulled it closer to his. "Because I love you."

This time without waiting for her reply or protest, Conner kissed her softly, holding her waist and face firmly in his hands. For a moment he felt her hesitate before she kissed him back, finally relaxing into his touch. The sense of flying came back, making him feel happier. He kissed her a bit harder, pressing their bodies closer.

After what it seemed like a million lifetimes, the couple pulled apart and Conner gave her his lopsided, reassuring smile.

"I'll do whatever it takes to change, I'll keep us together." He vowed, kissing her temple.

Megan sighed contently, her breath warm against his face. "I already love you for who you are, Conner. But I'll hold you to that promise."

"Got it." Conner smiled slightly and pulled her in to give her a longer, lingering kiss.

* * *

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_and believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

* * *

**A/n: Yes another Supermartian one-shot from me. Hope none of you are getting restless of my constant posting of stories. I like to vent my stress by writing fanfics. Well let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Reviews are asked for.  
**


End file.
